Risks
by websurffer
Summary: Holmes/Watson, Watson punishes Holmes after the detective takes unnecessary risks while on a case. Mild BDSM.


Holmes came to feeling rather distinctly muzzy. Through the loose fog the clouded his sense, he noted that he was, in fact, handcuffed to his bed. And naked. That was a rather important fact as well. Hmm….

Watson crossed his field of vision and Holmes blinked at his friend, licking his dry lips absently.

"Watson…?"

His friend turned towards him, an unusual expression on his face. "Yes, Holmes?"

"I'm tied to my bed."

"My bed."

"Our bed then. And I'm naked."

"Yes, you are tied to _the_ bed, and you are naked. Thank you for stating the obvious."

Holmes blinked for a moment, "And you seem to not be alarmed so I must conclude that this was your doing."

"Correct," Watson had turned from him to fiddle with something on the table, outside Holmes's field of vision.

"I must also conclude then, that you also are responsible for drugging me."

There was a definite smirk in Watson's voice. "Correct again, Holmes."

"What I cannot deduce, however, is why."

Watson turned to face him again. "Can you not? After what you did today, you can't think of a single thing?"

Holmes squinted up at his friend and tried to think back over his day. "…no?"

"Holmes, my dear fellow, you endangered yourself very recklessly today. And we've discussed this before."

As the memory surfaced, his eyes widened. He and Watson had discussed his reckless behavior at the start of their relations and he had promised to try and not take needless risks. A promise which he hadn't even considered today, which had obviously angered Watson. Both a good and bad thing for Holmes.

"Ah, I see you do recall that particular discussion." Watson slid a long finger into Holmes without warning, and he gasped, arching his hips as much as he could, restrained as he was.

"You broke your promised Holmes," Another finger, "And that did not please me," A twist that made Holmes whimper deep in his throat, "And now you must pay the consequences for your actions."

And suddenly the hand was gone. Holmes cried out at the loss and couldn't help but struggle against the bonds, trying to get closer to Watson. His friend looked over him with indulgent eyes. The detective rattled his shackles again, only to be ignored as Watson turned away and began to disrobe.

Only when completely naked, did Watson return his attention to Holmes. The heat in his eyes froze Holmes on the bed as he advanced on the prone form. The first touch of his hands was electric and Holmes couldn't contain a low moan. As Watson kissed and nibbled his throat, he bucked his hips up against Watson's own bare skin.

This last audacious move seemed to break Watson's restraint and he slid a hand down between them even as he hungrily kissed Holmes mouth. He slid fingers back into Holmes and stretched him quickly before moving back slightly. Lifting the other man's hips, Watson looked deep into Holmes's eyes, and thrust in forcefully.

Both of their eyes fluttered shut and they froze briefly before Watson began to move. Holmes desperately wanted to touch him and keened his desperation. Watson looked down at him and grinned viciously, "Consequences, Holmes, consequences."

Throwing his head back, the detective gave into feeling and pleasure. He met Watson's every thrust, gasping slightly and feeling his orgasm begin to build, a warm heat low in his belly.

"Watson!" His voice was shaky and weak from the combined pleasure of the drugs and Watson's heady touches.

His hands were suddenly free and Holmes scrabbled weakly at Watson's sweat covered shoulders, finally burying in the short soft hair at the nape of his neck. Fingers clenching, his eyes rolled up in his head and he felt the hot stickiness of his own pleasure spurting onto his chest as Watson continued to thrust.

Holmes held on tightly as Watson thrust a few more times and came inside him. The other man's weight settled over him and Holmes couldn't help but hold on more tightly.

"…Holmes?"

He shook his head slightly and curled tighter against the warm naked body of his friend. He knew he took unnecessary risks but it was better than the alternative.

Better he die then any harm come to Watson.

* * *

A/N: Written for a friend of mine. R+R


End file.
